


Drabble: Bizarrchitecture.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Hazing, TV Tropes, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bizarrchitecture: When a building is shown to have been built in a way that would either be impossible to build or is just plain ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Bizarrchitecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://wrabbit.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wrabbit**](http://wrabbit.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Any, Any, choose "random" at Tvtropes.org, write the first trope you get._.

First day at ImpSec Headquarters: climb the stairs.

As hazing goes, Duv's had worse. Both the University and the Academy had had their hell traditions and Duv had managed both of those without breaking any bones.

Being forced to run up and down the stairs in front of Headquarters isn't that bad. The Ensigns to do it at night, wearing fatigues and dressed to blend in. The prize for reaching the top first is being expected to get _down_ in that same amount of time, and it stops after the first person legitimately passes out.

Duv shrugs. Could be worse.


End file.
